3 Muskateers
by sharkinterviewee
Summary: Amy and Jake have been dating for a while when she suggests they bring an old friend into the bedroom for some extra fun. Jake/Amy committed relationship with Rosa acting as a friend with benefits.


**Summary: Amy and Jake have been dating for a while when she suggests they bring an old friend into the bedroom for some extra fun. Jake/Amy committed relationship with Rosa acting as a friend with benefits. Key kinky buzzwords: threesome, handcuffs, watching.**

* * *

Jake could hardly believe the scene in front of him. His coworkers fucking each other. His friend fucking his girlfriend. Rosa fucking Amy. And he was stuck on the sidelines, unable to do anything about it.

And it was _fantastic_.

* * *

Of course Diaz made jokes, she always did. Jake just always assumed they were an attempt to ruffle him and Amy, so he never bothered thinking about it too much. He just laughed them off and rolled his eyes when she would suggest it every once in a while, because why in the world would she be serious? Who would take that seriously?

Amy apparently did. When she approached him one day, he thought she was joking too. When she convinced him she was serious he assumed that she was just suggesting it because it was something she thought he would want to do, so he told her that it wasn't necessary.

And so Amy was forced to tell him how much she wanted it. What was he supposed to do? Say no?

They set ground rules: it wasn't an open relationship and they were fully committed to each other. They could both suggest people they wanted to join but they both had to be comfortable with it.

And what better person to do it with than a friend they knew they could trust (and was really hot, Amy reminded him).

She described it as "boyfriend plus girlfriend plus friend with benefits".

* * *

Obviously Jake had to tease Amy about being kinky when she described what she wanted to happen the first time, but he didn't put out any arguments. She wanted him to watch (fine by him) but she was sure she couldn't trust him to sit still like a good boy. So Amy threaded some handcuffs through the belt loop in his jeans, slapped one on his wrist, and then locked the other side in on the bed post. He assured her it wasn't necessary because he was the king of self control, but she just rolled her eyes.

* * *

It was easy enough to enjoy the show at first. It was fantastic to get to see all of Amy's faces that he was usually too close to get a good look at, all the nuances of her furrowed brow and parted lips, but the moan was what did it for him. Before Jake had been watching with a smug smile on his face while they undressed each other with frenzied hands, but when Rosa bit Amy's neck and she let out a moan, it was the first time that he felt a little worried about the shackle on his wrist.

Sure, Diaz was sexy, he wasn't going to deny that- but his focus was still on Amy. He had pictured tapping the other detective in the past, but that wasn't the best part of the whole situation. It wasn't at all surprising that she would be up for this kinky shit. But when his girlfriend, who was voted most appropriate, was kissing another girl in front of him and forcing him to watch- that was just _wrong_ , in the best possible way.

Their hands explored each other's skin to the best of their ability until they were down to nothing but their underwear, and Diaz slipped a finger through the waistband of her coworker's eliciting a slight gasp. Jake just wished he had a better view of the slender fingers working her, but had to make due with the mewls coming from Amy's mouth (which, to be honest, was more than enough). When they had both shed themselves of their final layer of clothing Amy threw her panties across the room to him, and god, they were _soaked_.

Still Jake was doing okay with being confined to the bed post while Amy and Rosa were across the room putting on a show, but he actually thought he could make it through it. Of course that was before Santiago was laid across the desk with her legs spread wide for her friend to get in between. Jake knew there was a reason she cleaned off the desk earlier in the day, but he hadn't considered this. He hadn't thought about Rosa driving her fingers back and forth into Amy's pussy while she cried out in ecstasy. He hadn't though about how hard his wrist was gonna hurt until he realized just how much he was straining against the handcuff, and when Amy noticed his bewilderment she grinned. His cock was straining against his jeans by that point, but whatever thing Amy had did with his belt loops made it impossible to release himself and it was getting painful. Jake was left palming himself through his jeans in an attempt to relieve himself with any sort of friction, but it did little if any good. But apparently his obvious discomfort wasn't enough, because his partner had to kick it up a notch.

"F-fuck," she stammered when her thighs encircled Rosa's head. She was already writhing before, arched back and all, but her added in vocalizations completed the whole erotic picture. "Fuck, Jake. How much- how much do you wish this was you?" Her taunting was bad enough, but the way she was looking at him was worse. Her head was tilted to the side of the desk, her lips in an open mouth pant surrounded by flushed cheeks and she was looking straight at him with desperation in her eyes and it was the hottest thing he had ever seen. With encouragements mumbled from between her legs Amy seemed to be getting closer and closer as she keened his name and Jake bit down as hard as he could on his knuckles hoping the pain would give his mind something to think about other than the pure torture he was experiencing at that moment. Rather than focusing on how much he wanted to be on her, in her. Jake had never been too jealous of the Sarge's strength (well not enough to do anything about it) than he was in that moment, because he just wished he was buff enough to break the wooden bed post, but instead he was just left with his wrist going numb from the cut off circulation of him straining against it.

As Amy was building up to her climax she was chanting his name over and over and reached an arm out to him and fuck it wasn't fair.

It took her a bit to calm down after she came (her whines being too much to handle), but when she did she smiled at Jake. Rosa also turned towards him, let out a laugh and walked out of the room. Santiago sauntered over to him after she grabbed a key from the nightstand and stood just out of his reach.

"Have fun?" She asked, clearly amused as she dangled the key back and forth in front of him.

"Amy..." his voice came out hoarse, but he wasn't sure he could think of anymore words even if he could talk normally.

"Hmmm?" She had that self satisfied grin that she got that Jake loved and hated all at the same time.

"Amy... _please_."

"Well, since you asked so nicely," She began as she straddled him. She had barely turned the key in the lock on the cuffs before his hands were on her, and she helped him get the relief he so desperately needed.

* * *

Jake and Amy walked out of the bedroom to see a still naked Rosa sitting on a chair and nursing a beer as she flipped through the channels on the TV. It still seemed a little weird to him for them all to be in once place completely naked without freaking out, but he figured he'd get used to it.

"We'll get you off first next time, Rosa," Amy swore.

"You better," she responded gruffly.

"And that was great. And I'll definitely be saying your name next time, it was just too tempting to resist. I told ya he'd be fun to tease."

In the back of his mind Jake knew that his girlfriend was messing with him, but it was hard to keep perspective and realize that in the moment. And if Amy wanted to mess with him like that again, he sure as hell wasn't going to object.

"You're right. That was pretty entertaining. I don't think I've ever seen you look so pathetic, Peralta."

"Yeah, but was it hot though? Cause I can do pitiful," he said with a smile. It was gonna take her a while to learn that he was way too confident in himself to be bothered by sexual insults, and he just chose to take them as compliments.

"You're off tomorrow, right, Diaz? So are we. And Jake's got a great cock and a talented tongue if you're up for another round. So what do you say?" Amy suggested with a glance back at the bedroom. Rosa took another swig of her beer and set the empty bottle on the counter with a clank.

"Let's do this."

* * *

 **AN: This is technically an old piece of mine. Posted it on my AO3 account in Aug 2015 (I'm sharkinterviewee over there too). I never posted it here because the rules of this site, but I have been reading some especially great Peraltiago smut here on FF lately, and I'm not sure if I'm just being paranoid keeping all my explicit stuff on my AO3 account. Anyone have any thoughts that can help me out on that?**  
 **All things considered, this is one of my mild Peraltiago smut pieces.**

 **PS. I know I haven't updated anything in forever, please bear with me and thank you for the support :)**


End file.
